maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flocking Dead/Season One
imagine a walking dead, maximum ride parody. 1= Chapter One we start out a day, just like any other day. we're driving in a stolen GMC Denali, when suddenly "MAX, LOOK OUT!!!!" I shout from the back seat. Max stomps the break pedal and the breaks don't do anything, we plow into the person in the road head on at ninety miles an hour. the person flies through the windshield then the breaks stick, and lock up. we go careening off the road, and into a tree. I black out, when I come to we are in a hospital room. "Max? I'm scared" I say, Max looks at me she has a scar across the cheek. Max looks at the flock then sais "I think we have been out for at least two weeks, maybe three. either way we cant stay here" I nod in agreement. as we wonder down the eerily empty hallways I notice a set of double doors marked in red paint. it has I giant X across it and it has the words "DEAD INSIDE! BEWARE THE WALKING DEAD." well, that creeps us out, then the door moves, the chains strain and we hear horrible hungry moaning coming from just behind the door. we all shriek at the sudden noise, the regain composure and continue down the hall. we happen upon a stairwell. "Max, do we have to go down there?" I ask, afraid to go where I cannot see where I am going. she simply nods her head and sais "all the windows are boarded up, that means no up and away's till we get outside" Nudge then adds her two cents "Max, I am sooo hungry" then Gazzy moans in agreement, I personally prefer to wait till I am in relative safety till I eat. "all right, all right, after we get out first order of business is breakfast" sais Max, and she is rewarded with cheers from the rest of the flock. we wander down the stairs and find a door. "looks like we found our exit" Max says and opens the door. |-|2= Chapter Two we run outside to a very different world. we pop out our wings and do an up and away. "Max, what happened?" I say, Max looks at me and sais, "no fucking clue" she sais, I am in total shock. "how will we survive?" I ask, she looks at me and sais, "we will find a way" later as we are flying we finally see someone on the ground walking in the street, he looks pretty beat up. we land, Max calls out to him "HEY, MISTER! YOU OKAY?!" the man turns around and that is when I notice that the man doesn't look alive as such. he lets out the same hungry moan that we heard in the hospital. I yell at Max "MAX, RUN!!!" naturally when a mind reading six year old tells you to run you run so she ran. total went to try chasing him, then the man grabbed total and started eating him alive. I scream in horror. "UP AND AWAY NOW!!!" shouts Max, I jump into the air, tears streaming down my face. later, we arrive at a camp. people are just living out there regular lives from within a wall. a city with a wall, I look at Max and she nods, "lets land" says Max. as we land I notice that these people aren't exactly hospitable to mutant bird kids coming out of the sky. "who are you?" a man with a firm tone questions, with a gun pointed at Max. Max replies in a deceptively mild voice "we are simply trying to survive" I shiver involuntarily from how murderous Max sounds with that tone. then all of a sudden, with no warning whatsoever, Max snap kicks the gun out of that guys hands. the guy tries to reach for his knife, but Max already has him in a headlock. every single person in there at that moment had a gun trained on Max, then some one in there group had the "brilliant" idea of taking a hostage, and guess who was so unlucky to become the hostage? that's right, moi. the man sneaked up behind me, put a gun to my head and a knife to my throat. I am frozen with fear. eventually, after many agonizing minutes the people in the camp let me go, after max let her guy go of coarse. now we are tied up, to a pole in the middle of the town. while Max is formulating how to escape I am bawling my eyes out. |-|3= Chapter Three the next day, I wake up, still standing there. a man walks up to us "hi, I am here to take you to a holding cell until your trial" says the man. Max looks at the man, he has an eye patch on one eye, and a scar running from his forehead, through the eye where the eye patch is and down his face. Max finally says, as they are being untied "what is your name?" the man looks at Max with a look of, almost amusement "they call me The Governor around these parts." Max stands, bewildered. "what will happen to us?" I finally ask, fear escaping into my voice. The Governor smirks "one of two things, either you are aloud to join the rest of us or-" he pauses, grinning "we feed you to THEM" I turn pale as a sheep, remembering what those Goddamn monsters did to Total. I grab Max by the hand and squeeze it, Max gives me a reassuring smile. The Governor drags us to a holding cell, then says "if you want to live, then prove to us that you are useful. I look at Max and say "are we going to be okay Max? I am very scared" I say. Max looks at me, gives me a reassuring smile, then says "of coarse we are sweetie" I look into her eyes and see honesty in them, I sigh with relief. |-|4= Chapter Four a few hours pass, when suddenly a loud bang goes off. I jump, "Max, what was that?" I ask. Max pears out the window, and says "the wall has been breached" Max immediately takes advantage of the chaos and picks the lock. "we are getting the fuck outta here" Max says. Nudge turns to Max and says "do we have a plan?" Max looks at Nudge and sais confidently "there is always a plan" as soon as Max opens the door, we run. as soon as I get out of here I am going to find some big game animal, and hunt us something to eat. we run out of the door of the jail and do an up and away. as we fly into the sky I notice that it is the dead that are overrunning the camp. "so, what now?" I ask, Max looks at me and she nods at a abandoned cargo ship. so I guess we are going to spend our first night of the zombie apocalypse on a cargo ship. when we land we find a shipping container that happens to be holding little Debbie cakes. it might not be the meal I envisioned, but beggars cant be choosers. after I gorged myself on like two thousand seams like Twinkies, I fell asleep. the next morning I am woken up by scratching on the door of the container. I peek through a bullet whole in the door, and what I see horrifies me. we are surrounded by at least a dozen Rotters. I fall back quivering in terror. |-|5= Chapter Five I scream, and it wakes Max up, she covers my mouth and whispers "they are attracted to sound, the only way we are getting out of this is by waiting till they wander off" I nod and Max uncovers my mouth. Nudge pipes in with some optimism "at least we got plenty of food" she says, but then I think about the inevitable. "what if someone needs to use a bathroom, or we need fresh air? speaking of air are we running out of air? I CANT BREATH, THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME, IM GONNA DIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream, Max covers my mouth. she realizes that in order to stop another potential outburst, and drawing more Rotters our way, she needed to bound and gag me. I hate that it came to this but after about eight hours the Rotters wandered off. when we were sure they were gone Max untied me and as gently as she could she removed the duct tape. we quietly exited the container. after we stocked up on food, we did an up and away. looks like the cargo ship isn't safe. |-|6= Chapter Six after we left the cargo ship we keep flying for a little while, then I happen to spot someone on the ground. I look at Max "look max, there is a kid" Max quickly sums up the kid and decides that she is not a zombie, also apparently Max's mother Teresa instincts came into play. "we should help the kid" Max says, then she swoops down and grabs the kid by the hand. I follow quickly, and look at the poor girl. she is maybe two years older than me. "Max, can we keep her?" I say, then Max looks at me and says "she isn't a pet she is a human being and she will come with us if she wants." I look at the little girl and say "what's your name?" the little girl is wearing a white dress, she has long black hair and as far as I can tell, if we hadn't come then she would not be alive much longer. the little girl pauses for a moment and says "my name, my name is, I think my name is Y-ui, Yui" we all look with pity at the poor traumatized little girl, obviously the world of the apocalypse is too much for her. that is about when Max makes an executive decision, "we are doing to bring her with us because if I don't, then I don't think I would ever forgive myself. with the current state that we know she is in, leaving her here would be like a death sentence, and I cannot sentence a innocent child to death" Max finishes saying, then I volunteer to carry her first. |-|7= Chapter Seven after about twenty miles of flying, we stumble upon an abandoned passenger train. Max, not being one to take chances grabbed a grounding rod and went in the train. she stumbles into a few Rotters and easily kills them "coast clear" says Max. we walk into the train car, and Nudge puts Yui to sleep while me and Max scavenge for some supplies. we decide to clear the whole train to make sure it is safe and secure. "MAX, OVER HERE" I shout, Max runs over "look, I found a map of the tracks and where they go" Max then responds by saying "well, now we have a couple of options, this track leads to Atlanta. we can either get a car and follow the tracks or we can fly. the CDC is in Atlanta, maybe we can find out what happened if we go there. if I know Fang, he will be thinking the same thing. we should be able to find them there and maybe stop this thing" I look at Max hopefully, looks like we are headed to Atlanta. |-|8= Chapter Eight the next day, first thing in the morning me and Max go outside and go looking for a car, then I find it "Max, I just found the cockroach of the car world, a Toyota Hilux" Max looks hopeful. I get in the truck and hotwire it. afterwards I drive us back to the train. I get in the truck and hotwire it. afterwards I drive us back to the train. when we get back to the train, we load everyone into the truck. we somehow managed to fit four people in a truck that only has room for three (optimistically) so this is how we are going to spend an eleven hundred mile journey to Atlanta. after about fifty miles I realized the we needed fuel. me and Max get out and go look for fuel. eventually we find a semi truck on the side of the road. "Max, did you bring a jerry can?" I ask, knowing that I probably should have asked sooner. Max smiles and says "of coarse I did, did YOU bring a syphon?" Max quipped, I chuckled "of coarse, never leave home without one" Max grabs the syphon and starts syphoning diesel. |-|9= Chapter Nine that night we find a school bus laying on the tracks. "Max, we are all exhausted, can we stop here tonight?" I ask with pleading eyes. Max nods and says "sure, I think we could all use some rest. we pull over and go to sleep. the next day the truck wont start "SHIT!!!!!!! OUT OF ALL THE HILUXES IN THE WORLD WE HAD TO GET THE ONLY ONE THAT DOESNT FUCKING WORK!!!!!" I stand there shocked at Max's language. Yui is still asleep as all of this is happening. apparently Max's yelling was enough to attract Rotters. "Max! look out behind you!" Max does not hesitate. she swings around fast, smashing the Rotters face in with the grounding rod. there are like two thousand plus Rotters. Max and I run to the truck and grab our stuff. Nudge and I grab Yui. we do an up and away then head East, towards Atlanta. "Max, when will we get there?" I ask, Max looks over and says "at this rate, in about two hours." says Max, and I look relieved. I was currently carrying Yui, and for such a small child she weighs more than you would think. |-|10= Chapter ten later that day we arrive in Atlanta. I look at Max "remember to bring the map?" I say, Max looks at me incredulously "of coarse I did" I sigh with relief. I look at Max and say "we need to make sure Yui is safe before we go looking for the CDC. I think Nudge should stay with Yui." after searching the streets of Atlanta we find a tank that has been abandoned right in the middle of the road. Max looks at Nudge and says "don't open the door on top for anyone, and only open the door on the bottom door if you hear a knock like this" I knock five time consecutively then pause then knock two more times. Nudge nods her head, and Max closes the hatch. after a little while we find the CDC headquarters. I look at Max "well looks like we found what we where looking for" I say, Max nods. this isn't a guaranteed success, and it is risky as hell, but it is sure better than sitting on our asses. in Season Two! Category:Slimshady2015's Fanfics Category:Alternate Universe Category:The Flocking Dead Category:Crossovers Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate The Flocking Dead: Season One? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site.